


The Christmas Miracle

by dorkylokifan



Series: Office Politics [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Current Events, Fluff, M/M, Scientific Breakthrough, Smut, This is seriously happening in the news right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human AU. This is part of a series: Office Politics. Those of you that pay attention to the news will appreciate this story. Smut and Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Miracle

“Is that him?” Thor asked.

                “Yes. He doesn’t look like a scientist.” Loki said.

                “He doesn’t look gay either. I think seducing him is out the window.” Thor said.

                “No. Paul and Herbert tried to earlier. I would have laughed at them if I weren’t so nervous myself.”

                “Do you think they got on the list?” Thor asked.

                “No. Paul walked away with a business card and a scowl on his face. Dr. Parsons obviously gave him the company line of, “Call my secretary to make an appointment.”

                “That’s the last thing we want.” Thor said.

                “Yes. He’s being very particular about who he is selecting. The first gay couple to produce a baby together will be world famous and Paul and Herbert are media attention whores who have a bad habit of burning bridges and using friends.” Loki said.

                “Look, another couple has already approached him. How in the hell are we going to convince him to pick us when so many people are bombarding him tonight?” Thor said.

                “We’ll have to try the indirect approach and hope he takes notice of us.” Loki said.

                “Do we want him to take notice of us? I mean, aside from all the things that could go wrong medically, if we actually succeed you and I will become world famous, and so will our son.”

                “Daughter, and yes I want it that badly. I give a damn about being gay pioneers. I want a baby. Come, dance with me. And whatever you do, do not look in his direction. Look only at me and pretend he isn’t even here. Pretend we are at home and you’re being extra sweet and loving.”

                “You are a sinister tricky man and I love you.” Thor said, dragging Loki out onto the center of the dancefloor. It was Christmas time and the Charity Art Gala was being held to fund the breakthrough research that would make it possible for two people of the same gender to have a biological child together. Thor and Loki would still need a surrogate, but the child would be completely theirs and not just half of one of them and some stranger.

                Thor and Loki both were in their late thirties and feeling the pull to procreate. Women talk about their biological clocks all the time, but men feel it too to a lesser extent. After the death of his jackass father, Loki was feeling it acutely. They slow danced to a nice orchestra rendition of silver bells. They looked deeply into each other’s eyes and pretended, for the moment, that they weren’t competing with every other gay couple in the room to be Dr. Parson’s premiere research couple.

                Thor took note of Loki’s green eyes. The little lines in the irises were a sparkly mix of blue and green. Little gold flecks scattered throughout reinforced the green color and gave them an interesting depth they would otherwise lack. Loki was wearing Old Spice cologne tonight, which always made Thor chuckle internally.  It was a nice smell, but so retro. It conjured images of Thor’s grandfather in lime green golf pants and a polo shirt. The man was such a grumpy curmudgeon when he was alive, everyone called him grandpa Boar. Loki was not a grumpy poorly dressed old fart. He was sophistication, elegance, and grace.

                Thor felt Loki move his hands from his waist to up behind his neck. They touched foreheads as they danced and did not take notice when the music stopped playing. The band had gone on break. Thor dipped his head down to capture Loki’s lips, which were soft and glossy from the Vaseline he’d used on them earlier. Thor’s hands roamed down and cupped Loki’s ass and gave a low possessive growl. His cock was getting hard.

                Loki moved his head to Thor’s shoulder and rested it there. He also returned one of his hands to Thor’s hand to resume a sort of dancing position. With his right hand in Thor’s left, Loki was able to play with the wedding band on Thor’s ring finger. He smiled, warm and contented, like a man secure in his position in the world. He closed his eyes and listened the rumblings of the surrounding crowd. Loki could make out the voices a couple of people that were admiring the show he and Thor were putting on.

                Loki opened his eyes and as they slowly took their turn, he let his unfocused gaze fall in the direction of Dr. Parsons. He avoided looking directly at the man, but knew that he’d taken notice of them. In order to hide a smile, Loki lifted his head up and kissed Thor passionately, entwining his fingers in the golden locks. Thor’s fingers gripped Loki’s belt loops on his pants tightly and his growling resumed. When Loki pulled out of the kiss and met Thor’s eyes they were blown wide and full of want.

                “Not yet big boy. I’m going to turn round. I want you to hold me from behind and run your hands over my belly.” Loki whispered into his ear. Loki did just that, rubbing his sweet fine ass against Thor’s stiff prick. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist and Loki put his hands atop Thor’s and leaned back into his lover for support. They danced slow like that, with Thor nuzzling Loki’s neck. Sweet tenderness and affection radiated from them both. When Loki was satisfied that they’d been seen and talked about by everyone in the room, they left the dance floor and took up their seats at their assigned table to converse with other people.

                Loki sat in Thor’s lap, something he did not normally do, but Thor’s dick was sticking straight up and Loki needed to help his husband hide it.

                “You two are so damn sweet together, I want to vomit.” Sif said from across the table. One the many power lesbians in the city, Sif worked for a rival company. Loki considered her a frenemy. They were enemies in business, but they respected one another in their own quiet way.

                “Don’t hate us because we are beautiful.” Thor said.

                “Don’t think I’m stupid either. I see what you two are up to.” Sif said.

                “Did it work?” Loki asked.

                “I think so. Don’t look now, but Dr. Parsons is watching you.”

                “You are fucking brilliant Loki.” Thor said.

                “Yes, I know.” Loki giggled and kissed his husband again. Sif rolled her eyes. They sat there and discussed business, art, and the Christmas holiday for a while. Eventually Loki knew he had to make his move. As the party drew to a close Dr. Parsons would be flooded by partygoers all wanting to leave a lasting impression with him. They’d need to leave early to get his attention.

                Loki sent Thor to collect their coats from the coat check closet, while he sought out Dr. Parsons. He’d hoped to get him while he was alone but that was not going to happen tonight. Another gay couple, both of them of the big, pudgy, hairy variety were laughing jovially with the scientist. They looked like a couple of big teddy bears in their beards and Christmas sweaters. Damn it.

                “Dr.Parsons. Forgive me for interrupting. My name is Loki Laufeyson. I was wondering if I could have your business card. I would like to call your secretary in the morning and schedule an appointment to see you.”

                “Get in line brother. Every married gay man in this room wants an appointment with this guy, am I right doc?” The first hairy bear said.

                “I’m sorry, but I’m out of my business cards. I gave my last one away an hour ago.” Dr. Parsons said, sounding truly remorseful. Loki eyes took on sheen like he might cry.

                “Oh, I see. Well here, let me give you mine then.” Loki said. Dr. Parsons took the card and put it in his pocket with all the others. A feeling of defeat formed into a lump inside of Loki’s gut. Thor came up behind Loki then, with his coat in hand.

                “Darling, we should stop by the grocery store on our way home. We are out of coffee creamer and eggs.” Thor said as he wrapped Loki’s shoulders in his black trench coat. He pecked a kiss on Loki’s temple and looked down at him with utter devotion. A moment passed between them, thick with radiating love and a tear trickled out of Loki’s left eye.

                “Shh, love. It’ll be alright.” Thor pulled Loki away from group and led him towards the front door and to the awaiting taxi.

                “He’s not going to pick us.” Loki sobbed.

                “Yes he will. Shh. Yes he will.” Thor held Loki and petted his hair as they rode home. They stopped a block away from their building and hit up the grocery store there for the items they needed before walking the rest of the way.

                When they got home they got into bed and 69’d each other. Thor lay on his back as Loki hovered above him. Thor loved it when Loki thrusted his hips down into his mouth. It made his ass easier to reach. He spread Loki’s ass cheeks as he sucked him, teasing his hole with his big rough fingers. Loki would always hum in response. Loki came first, he always did when Thor massaged the inside of his ass like that. His head bobbed up and down on Thor’s dick rapidly until the hot spray of seed burst into his throat.

                The two men cuddled up together and fell asleep. They had each other. It was a great new blessing for them, to call each other husband. The miracle of a child of their own was a fairytale dream, one they let dance in their unconscious minds as the night passed into dawn.

                Sunday morning came and they enjoyed a lazy breakfast and an afternoon of naked frolicking in their apartment, fucking in every room.

                “Can’t press you up against the glass at 2 in the afternoon with a kid in the house.” Thor said as he fucked Loki against the window. Loki’s was completely naked and pressed against the glass so that anyone in the city with a telescope and lucky timing would see Thor riding him like an eager cock-famished bitch. Loki knew Thor was saying that to make him feel better, but it didn’t.

                Monday morning came. Loki went to work while Thor worked on his next art piece. At 10:28a.m. his office phone rang.

                “Hello?”

                “Mr. Laufeyson, this the office of Dr. Parsons. The doctor would like to see you today. He has an opening at 3p.m.” The nasally secretary said.

                “Yes. Thank you! Yes. We’ll be there. Thank you!”  


End file.
